The present invention relates to a wiper device comprising an arrangement for limiting lift-off.
It concerns more precisely a motor car wiper device, in particular intended for the rear window of a motor car.
The arm and associated blade of wiper devices may be lifted by air currents, at high speed, or by the brushes when the motor car is being washed in automatic machines. Detachment of the arm and loss thereof may result therefrom, which is particularly prejudicial to the driving safety of the motor car. It therefore proves necessary to equip the wiper devices with a lift-off limitation arrangement.
Such a wiper device is described in the patent document GB 2 205 033.